User blog:G Koh/Gate Alternate Universe: Honor of Warriors
Gate had been about the modern era clashing with a fantasy world. However what would happened if the fantasy world would meet a world that was more or less their equal of sorts. The Start of a Bigger World In the land of Falmart, the Empire readied their forces for the eventual rise of the Gate, a supernatural portal that allows their world to bridge to another's. They planned to invade that land and robbed it of its riches and resources. However unbeknownst to them all, it wasn't just the one on Alnus Hill that opened. At two different locations, two new Gates appeared. The Invasion on Ashfeld The people of the land of Ashfeld were caught by surprise when an army appeared out of nowhere along with an array of monsters and dragons. However while their forces were from a world of fantasy, this new world was a world of warriors. It wasn't long for Lord Warden to be informed about the situation. He and his Ironstone Legion marched to where the event was happening. Lord Warden organized his men into separate groups. One would lead their people away from the battle while the others remained to hold off the invaders. Warden and Cross took the frontlines and they met the enemy with upmost bravery. Cross charged against many of the opposition like a charging rhino. Whatever Warden faced, he took them all down with his longsword. It was there the Empire realized that their world they lacked was not the primitives they expected. Somehow, the mighty Dragons fell before the might of the Iron Legion. Losing ground and outnumbered, the remaining forces of the Empire fled back into the Gate. After the battle, people demanded blood of the invaders for what they did to them. Although Warden was content for the to leave but he too realized that an army such as these would not back down. A tough decision but Lord Warden decided to commission an expedition to the portal known as the Gate. Defense of Italica Months has passed since the Gate had opened, Raider and his Warborn had built a settlement in this strange new world. Although, they did enjoy the usual attacks by bandits and those monsters that stood beside them but eventually, they began to lose resources particularly food and water. Leaving capable chiefs to look after their fort, Raider and his men marched further into this land. During their travel, they eventually tagged along by a weird girl in black and red, called herself Rory Mecury. Eventually, they found a huge settlement called Italica. It was at that point, they met those in charge. A young mistress who ran that city name Myui and a princess who aided them, Pina co Lada. An alliance was forced between Italica and the Warborn. The plan was remarkably simple. Bandits have been raiding the city but with these two forces united, Italica could stand a chance. When the Bandits arrived, the Vikings proved their mettle and with Rory by their side, the battle became a slaughter of these so called marauders. The battle won. The Warborn announced their payment; food and water and also the prisoners since they might prove useful for future battles ahead. Pina and Myui agreed. With that, the Warborn left and returned to Mjolnir. However before they did, Pina requested if the Warborn could be of service to the Empire. Although he would declined but Raider questioned why they wanted them. Pina explained that months ago, a legion of steel clad warriors in yellow and green built a fort on Alnus Hill. The armies sent to take care of them were decimated. Other rumors reported of them rescuing the people of Coda Village from a fearsome dragon. Raid on the Dragon's Lair Word spread about a mysterious portal somewhere in the swamps. The Dawn Empire curious sent Orochi and a small team to investigate. The claims were proven and beyond that portal was a land with many resources. The Dawn Empire saw an opportunity to reinforce their might. With that, Orochi and the Samurai army ventured into the region. While those stayed to gather resources. Those like Orochi ventured further to find what this world has in store. While the Orochi and his men rested, Momiji noticed something from afar. Orochi and Momiji investigate and found a village undersieged by a dragon. Orochi and Momiji waited for the dragon to leave and the fire extinguished. The next morning, the Samurai searched for survivors. The only one they found was a young girl with strange ears. Feeling pity for the girl, they took her in and raised her as their own. Months later, a dark elf named Yao asked the Samurai for help against the same dragon that took Tuka's village. Apparently, the Dragon has taken a taste for Dark Elves. Yao asked the Iron Legion and the Warborn for help but they refused. Seeing people in danger and how much he and those close to him were loyal to the young elf in their side, they agreed. They arrived and despite the odds against them. They defeated the Flame Dragon. Tuka had avenged her village and Yao's people were saved. The Dark Elf Elders offered several of their women to be of service which the Dawn Empire accept. Thus, alliance between Elves and Samurai were forged. Category:Blog posts